To save him - French:Français
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: [Version française] Et si Sugo avait piégé Kirito plutôt qu'Asuna à la fin de SAO? Comment cette dernière aurait-elle réagit pour sauver celui qu'elle aime ?
1. Prologue

Cette histoire est ma première fanfic SAO. J'ai eu l'idée en remattant ALO car le trip "prince qui va sauver sa princesse" m'a encore une fois bien gonflé. Surtout qu'Asuna est loin de la fille frêle et fragile. Son "changement de caractère" est d'ailleurs ce que je reproche le plus à ALO. Je trouve que ça massacre un peu le perso.

Donc je me suis dit : et si c'était le 'prince' qui avait besoin d'être sauvé pour une fois ?

Pour l'instant, c'est un one-shot assez court. Mais qui sait...

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur original de SAO. De ce fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

_**Six mois après le combat entre Kirito et Kayaba Akihiko (Heathcliff)**_

Cela faisait six mois qu'elle était réveillée. Six douloureux mois de rééducation et de recherche ; car elle voulait le retrouver, celui qui avait gagné le jeu, celui qui l'avait sauvé, celui qu'elle _aimait_.

Et cela faisait aussi six horribles mois qu'elle essayait de fuir son soi-disant fiancé : Sugô Nobuyuki.

Ce type voulait réellement l'épouser mais elle avait refusé en bloc. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer à ses parents qu'elle en aimait un autre, mais ils étaient sceptiques.

Cependant, ils avaient décidé de se laisser le temps de la réflexion et tout les préparatifs avaient donc été remis à plus tard. Pour cela, Asuna pouvait remercier son frère, Kôichirô, qui avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre leur mère. Il était également parvenu à retrouver Kirito, de son vrai nom Kazuto Kirigaya.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, Asuna avait été ravie à l'idée de le revoir... jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne la triste vérité : Kirito était le seul 'survivant' à ne pas s'être encore réveillé.

Actuellement, elle était assise à son chevet, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Cela faisait six mois et le jeune homme était toujours prisonnier... de son subconscient? De son NerveGear? Asuna ne savait pas mais elle était sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de SAO. Elle avait elle-même vu Aincrad se désagréger. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'éveillait-il pas?

"Pourquoi es-tu le seul à ne pas t'être réveillé ?" demanda t-elle entre deux sanglots. "Tu m'avais promis qu'on se retrouverait dans le monde réel et qu'on pourrait être ensemble. Tu l'avais promis."

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se calma. Elle observa le visage pâle de celui qu'elle aimait et pris une de ses mains dans les siennes avant de murmurer dix mots. Dix mots qui allaient la précipiter en enfer :

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles."

"Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour lui?" déclara soudain une voix agaçante derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna et, à sa plus grande horreur, se retrouva nez à nez avec Sugô.

"Si c'est le cas, épouse-moi, ma beauté, et je le libérerai."

**XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. :)


	2. Histoire complète ?

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà près d'un mois, j'ai posté cette histoire avec l'intention de ne faire qu'un one-shot, rien de plus.

C'est pourquoi je l'avais écrite en Français ET en Anglais.

Actuellement, ce one-shot compte :

pour la version anglaise : 1 seule review et 5 follow (5 personnes demandant une suite)

pour la version française : 3 reviews et 1 follow (4 personnes demandant une suite)

Cela m'a motivé pour écrire une histoire complète (ça et le fait que des amis me l'aient demandé également). CEPENDANT, il est assez difficile d'écrire une histoire dans 2 langues différentes.

Je vais donc être claire dès maintenant : s'il n'y a pas de reviews, je ne continuerai pas cette histoire.

Ce n'est pas une menace mais je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires dès maintenant.

J'espère cependant que l'histoire vous plaira. :)

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont soutenu et apprécié ce one-shot jusqu'à maintenant. :)

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Proof

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, bonjour à celles et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de poster une petite review sur le prologue ou le petit article demandant si je faisais une suite :

**shuya-goenji**

**Maeglin**

**MonkeyDL**

**Wevaern**

**JellyMelusine**

**Toki**

**Ch'tit warrior**

Certains d'entre vous l'ont peut être remarqués mais le chapitre en anglais est sorti depuis quelques jours déjà. Je suis désolée du retard qu'à pris la sortie de la version française mais j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite.

Je tenais aussi à mettre quelque chose au clair pour ce qui concerne les reviews. Je ne suis pas spécialement partisane de « x reviews » pour continuer. MAIS, j'aime avoir des avis pour savoir si mon travail plaît ou pas et, dans le cas de TSH, comme je l'écris en 2 langues, c'est d'autant plus important pour moi de connaître les avis de ceux qui lisent (je prends le bon et le mauvais à partir du moment où c'est argumenté, je ne veux pas d'insultes ou de dénigrements gratuits, comme ça avait été le cas sur une de mes fics Fairy Tail).

Et c'est pour « motiver » les lecteurs à donner ces avis que je demande des reviews pour continuer l'écriture, ni plus, ni moins. J'espère que ce point est désormais plus clair et je vous laisse profiter de ce premier chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur original de SAO. De ce fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Chapitre 1 : Proof**

**XxXxX**

_"Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour lui?" déclara soudain une voix agaçante derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna et, à sa plus grande horreur, se retrouva nez à nez avec Sugô._

_"Si c'est le cas, épouse-moi, ma beauté, et je le libérerai."_

_**XxXxX**_

A ces mots, Asuna se figea : avait-elle bien entendu ce que Sugô suggérait ?

Rapidement, toutefois, sa surprise laissa place à de la colère. Non, c'était même pire que ça, c'était de la fureur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Elle avait à peine réussie à articuler ces mots sans les hurler. Toutefois, il semblait que Sugô était d'humeur à jouer avec ses nerfs.

"A quel sujet ?" demanda t-il avec un large sourire. "Je t'ai juste fait une _nouvelle_ proposition de mariage". A la manière dont il avait presque craché le mot "nouvelle", Asuna comprit qu'il était, en fait, lui aussi très en colère. Elle essaya donc de se calmer ; elle inspira profondément et jeta un regard en direction de Kirito.

"Que voulais-tu dire dire quand tu as déclarais que tu le libérerais ? Qu'as-tu fait ?"

Étrangement, cette question semblait être celle que Sugô attendait.

"Eh bien ma chérie, je te pensais plus maline que ça. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi ton pseudo _mari_-en-ligne était le seul à ne pas s'être réveillé ?"

"C'est... toi qui as fait ça ?" demanda la jeune fille, sentant la colère monter à nouveau en elle.

"Techniquement, ce n'est pas moi personnellement, mais mon personnel est tout à fait compétent pour ce genre de tâche. Pas ailleurs, c'est ma compagnie qui remplace Argus, donc piéger ton _petit-ami_ était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple" déclara fièrement Sugô.

Il jeta ensuite un oeil à Asuna pour voir quel effet avait eu son petit discours. Il fût cependant déçu car l'expression de la jeune fille restait neutre, presque indifférente, et elle ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Pour la faire réagir, il ajouta donc :

"Alors, ma beauté, es-tu prête à m'épouser pour sauver ce gamin?"

Mais cela ne suscita pas plus de réaction de la part de la jeune rousse. Sugô s'avança alors vers elle et tenta d'écarter ses cheveux roux de son visage, lorsque sa main fût brutalement repoussée.

"Ne me touche pas!" menaça t-elle, tout en reculant. "Je ne t'épouserais jamais, crétin!"

Cela fit sourire Sugô : "Je dois donc comprendre que tu vas le laisser mourir sans avoir la moindre chance de revoir le monde réel? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a encore quelques minutes. Pauvre garçon, j'ai presque pitié de lui".

"Tu m'as mal compris Sugô : j'ai dis que je ferais n'importe quoi si ça **POUVAIT** l'aider. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, t'épouser ne l'aidera pas. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de m'embobiner pour arriver à tes fins ? En revanche, je suis absolument sûre d'une chose : si je t'épouse, tu ne me laissera jamais le revoir. Nous savons tous les deux que tu le hais."

"En d'autres termes, tu veux que je te prouves qu'il est vivant et que je suis capable de libérer si je le souhaite?" demanda Sugô, la voix tremblante sous l'effet de sa colère réprimée.

"Ou plus simple : tu le réveilles si tu en es vraiment capable" répondit-elle.

"Bien essayer ma chérie, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Toutefois, je te concède un point : si c'est une preuve que tu veux, tu en auras une. A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller travailler. A bientôt ma puce."

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant à nouveau Asuna seule avec un Kirito inconscient.

**XxXxX**

Dans un monde où il était possible de voler, une petit fille voyageait en esquivant arbres, monstres et joueurs. Oui, des joueurs. Elle se trouvait en effet dans un jeu surnommé ALO, mais elle avait un petit problème : elle ne savait pas comment s'en déconnecter. Elle avait bien essayer d'infiltrer le système mais elle en avait été rejetée. Elle ne pouvait accéder qu'à des informations basiques tel que le livre des monstres ou celui des armes. Elle pouvait également servir de soutien aux joueurs lors des combats, mais tout cela n'était pas très utile. En tout cas pas utile pour aider son 'père', c'est pourquoi elle s'était mise en quête d'informations.

Et ce n'était pas chose aisée puisque personne ne semblait capable de l'entendre. En revanche, les joueurs pouvaient la voir, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle. Il faut dire qu'une minuscule pixie dans un monde peuple de fée n'était pas suffisamment étrange pour que les gens s'arrêtent dessus.

Yui avait pourtant tout essayer pour attirer l'attention : elle aidait spontanément des joueurs lors de combats, elle volait devant leurs yeux... Mais rien n'y faisait.

Découragée, elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'arbre-monde, où son père était retenu prisonnier, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri.

"Cette fois... Peut-être que..." murmura t-elle en s'envolant dans la direction d'où provenait le cri.

**XxXxX**

L'arbre-monde Yggdrasil était le coeur d'Alfheim Online. La genèse du jeu expliquait que les premières fées étaient nées de cette arbre. C'était un endroit sacré auquel nul n'avait accès, mais l'arbre dominait le paysage et chaque joueur le connaissait. Certains avaient même essayés de voler jusqu'à son sommet, mais il n'avait même pas pu atteindre les premières branches.

Toutefois, la réalité était bien différente : le sommet de l'arbre était inaccessible car réservé au GM et à son 'invité'.

A l'intérieur d'une cage construite entre les longues et blanches branches de l'arbre se trouvait un jeune garçon. Il était assis par terre, appuyé contre les barres de sa prison dorée, et regardait dans le vague, comme s'il était ailleurs. Pourtant, parfois, il lui arrivait de jeter un oeil vers la terre ferme, des mètres en dessous, espérant voir revenir sa 'fille'.

Ses cheveux, coupés court, étaient noirs et ses yeux gris. Il avait aussi deux longues oreilles pointues sur lesquelles reposaient des ornements en argent (_NA : Comme Asuna dans l'anime_).

Il portait une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle était boutonné une veste noire sans manches et un pantalon noir. Il ne portait pas de chaussures.

Il se nommait Kazuto Kirigaya, mieux connu sous le nom de Kirito dans le monde des jeux en ligne. Mais il ne jouait pas à ALO de sa propre volonté. En vérité, s'il était là, piégé dans cette stupide cage, c'était uniquement à cause de la jalousie d'une homme...

"Bonjour mon petit Puck" déclama Oberon, l'avatar du GM, lorsqu'il entra dans la cage.

Quand on parle du loup...

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je me nomme Kirito".

"Tu n'aimes pas? Pourtant, Puck est le serviteur d'Oberon. Mais après avoir trahi son souverain, il s'est retrouvé piégé dans cette cage. Tu ne trouves pas cette histoire merveilleuse?"

'Présentement, la seule chose qui me paraîtrait merveilleuse, pensa Kirito, ça serait d'entendre une histoire où je t'étrangles". Mais il se retint de le dire à haute voix car, après six mois enfermés dans cette cage, il avait bien compris que ce type avait tout pouvoir en ce monde. De plus, il voulait retourner à sa solitude (et tranquillité) le plus tôt possible, il demanda donc simplement :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Tu es si distant. Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être un peu plus amical à mon égard, tu sais ?" le provoqua Oberon mais Kirito ne réagi pas.

"Te rends-tu compte que ma chère Asuna ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai dit que tu étais mon prisonnier. Elle est persuadée que je bluff et veux que je lui prouves que tu es bien entre mes mains.

J'ai donc eu une idée brillante!" A ces mots, une lueur inquiétante passa dans les yeux d'Oberon.

Kirito réagit aussitôt : il se releva et prit une posture défensive. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il n'aimait déjà pas **DU TOUT** le fait que Oberon ait eu une idée le concernant. Particulièrement une 'idée brillante' qui lui donnait ce genre de regard.

Mais l'auto-proclamé 'roi des fées' ne prêta pas attention à la réaction du jeune garçon et continua :

"Au départ, j'avais pensé lui envoyé une image de toi dans cette cage, mais je me suis dis qu'elle pourrait toujours me la renvoyer à la figure en déclarant qu'il s'agissait d'un montage. J'ai donc eu une autre idée : je vais te blesser après avoir mis ton absorbeur de douleur à 0, puis je ferais une capture d'écran. Ainsi, tu auras une cicatrice sur ton véritable corps au même endroit que je t'aurais blessé dans le jeu et elle ne pourra plus nier l'évidence. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée?"

"Tu es complètement cinglé!" hurla Kirito.

Cela fit rire Oberon.

"Possible, mais ici, c'est moi qui ait tous les pouvoirs. A présent, viens, et je te promet de faire ça le plus rapidement possible."

"Dans tes rêves!"

"Comme tu voudras, mais souviens-toi que c'est toi qui a cherché."

**XxXxX**

C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre.

Comme pour la version anglaise, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite du rendu final, il est donc possible que je retravaille un peu le chapitre _a posteriori _mais ce n'est pas dans mes priorités immédiates.

Ca me permettra aussi de corriger les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent traîner de-ci, de-là.

En passant, vous l'avez peut être remarquer mais la mise en forme des dialogues est « anglaise ». Appelez ça de la flemme, car c'est vraiment le cas : j'avais la flemme de modifier la mise en page. Mais je me dis que tant que c'est compréhensible...

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu. Merci de l'avoir lu.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Pain

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Encore une fois, merci à celles et à ceux qui ont lu cette fic ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews. :) Grand merci aussi à BleachHitsugaya qui me motive et m'aide parfois à trouver des idées quand je suis en panne d'inspiration.

En passant, voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Maeglin : **Pour ce qui est de la cicatrice, je me suis directement inspiré de ce qui est dit dans l'anime lors du combat Kirito/Sugô. Par ailleurs, on voit bien que les coups que Kirito lui a infligé dans le jeu se sont répercutés sur son véritable corps dans le dernier épisode. Du coup, l'idée ne me paraît pas si absurde que ça dans cet univers. ;)

**Bri2zy **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a été très utile. :) On en a déjà bien discuté par MP donc je vais pas récrire mon pavé ici, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ton intervention car j'ai essayé de faire mieux pour ce chapitre. ;) Et, bien sûr, je corrigerais le premier dès que je me serais assez motivé pour le faire (c'est le plus dur :D).

**BleachHitsugaya** : Patience ma chère. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tuer Sugô mais patience. :D

**Crixstal** : Merci pour ton commentaire. :) Effectivement, j'essaie de rendre un peu plus hommage à Asuna qui a un caractère fort et n'est pas une greluche en puissance uniquement dédiée au fan-service. Elle méritait mieux que la passivité dans ALO.

**MonkeyDL :** Merci pour ta petite pointe d'humoir noir. XD J'ai bien ris.

**Efirg** : Merci. :) Eh oui, Sugu sera bien présente dans cette fic, même si je la ferais un peu OoC. Sugu est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et que j'aurais pu adoré si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de son frère. Du coup, je vais tout bonnement virer cette partie de son caractère, mais je n'en dirait pas plus. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur original de SAO. De ce fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Chapitre 2 : Pain**

**XxXxX**

_"Tu es complètement cinglé!" hurla Kirito. _

_Cela fit rire Oberon._

_"Possible, mais ici, c'est moi qui ait tous les pouvoirs. A présent, viens, et je te promet de faire ça le plus rapidement possible."_

_"Dans tes rêves!"_

_"Comme tu voudras, mais souviens-toi que c'est toi qui a cherché."_

**XxXxX**

Malgré le fait qu'elle retournait vers la cage qui servait de prison à son père, Yui était radieuse.

'_Enfin_' pensait-elle '_Enfin l'un d'entre eux m'a répondu !_'

Malheureusement, ce joueur lui avait dit qu'il devait se déconnecter juste après son coup de pouce, mais il avait promis de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Bien sûr, il était tout à fait possible qu'il lui ait menti, Yui en était parfaitement consciente. Mais il était le premier à avoir vu en elle autre chose qu'un élément de décor et il l'avait remercié. Et ce, juste au moment où elle commençait à perdre espoir. C'est pourquoi elle voulait croire qu'il pouvait l'aider ou, plutôt, qu'il aiderait son père. Il fallait qu'il soit digne de confiance, autrement...

Yui ne préférerait ne pas y penser. Il avait reconnu son existence et c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Elle poursuivit son vol mais, alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la cage, elle entendit un cri de douleur et des bruits de lutte.

"Papa!" s'écria t-elle tout en accélérant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

**XxXxX**

"Et maintenant mon petit Puck, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" demanda Oberon. Sa voix était calme mais il était évident que le roi des fées était furieux. Ses yeux, son visage, tout en lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en pleine crise de démence. Et le déclencheur de cette crise était allongé sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

Kirito avait atterri là après un échange de coups au cours duquel il avait réussi à envoyer voler au loin l'épée d'Oberon. Jusqu'à présent, c'était le jeune prisonnier qui menait cette petite joute improvisée, bien que l'épée ait failli se planter dans son épaule à un moment donné. Mais grâce à un coup de chance extraordinaire (et aux piètres compétences d'Oberon) il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec seulement une égratignure.

Prudemment, Kirito se releva tout en fusillant du regard le soi-disant 'roi des fées'.

"Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, mon nom est Kirito, espèce de fou."

"Fou ? Moi ? Mais j'essaie simplement de t'aider à retourner dans le monde réel."

"En essayant de me poignarder?! De toute façon, c'est entièrement de ta faute si je suis coincé ici" rugit le plus jeune "Et tout ça pour quoi déjà? Ah oui, parce que tu n'es pas capable de comprendre quand on te dit "non". C'est pathétique. Es-tu vraiment un adulte?"

Kirito était tellement furieux qu'il en oublia de bien réfléchir avant de parler. Ce fut sa seule erreur car, juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, il se sentit tout à coup très lourd, comme si la gravité avait augmenté d'un seul coup.

A chaque seconde qui passait, il se sentait de plus en plus lourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse finalement plus tenir debout et tombe en avant.

Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, Oberon se rapprocher de lui et s'arrêter juste à côté de son corps qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Le dément le prit alors par les épaules et le retourna afin qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Il se positionna ensuite au dessus de lui et s'assit à califourchon au niveau de sa taille. Il tenant un petit poignard dans sa main main droite et affichait un sourire inquiétant. Se penchant vers Kirito, il lui murmura à l'oreille gauche : "Tu as absolument raison, 'non' est un mot que je ne supporte pas."

C'est alors que Kirito fut surpris par une intense sensation provenant de sa main gauche qui le fit hurler de douleur.

**XxXxX**

Yui avait vu toute la scène avec horreur : le GM avait planté son couteau dans la main de son père qui, elle le savait, n'était plus protégé par son absorbeur de douleur puisqu'il avait été désactivé. Elle savait que Kirito souffrait mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas réactivé le système. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre auprès de lui pour lui apporter son soutien : le jeune homme lui avait en effet strictement interdit d'entrer dans la cage quand Oberon y était.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était observer son père en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle tandis que le dément se relevait. Il fit une capture d'écran puis quitta la cage, l'air satisfait.

**XxXxX**

Assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Asuna repensait à sa rencontre avec Sugô dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kirito. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours et elle commençait à se demander si cela avait vraiment été une bonne idée de le provoquer comme elle l'avait fait. Si Kirito était réellement son prisonnier, c'est lui qui risquait de payer le prix de son scepticisme. Avait-elle bien fait de d'exiger ces preuves? Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle était inquiète. Inquiète de découvrir que tout ce que Sugô lui avait dit était vrai. Inquiète de découvrir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

"Kirito..." fut tout ce qu'elle eût le temps de dire avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle constata qu'elle avait reçu un mail de Sugô durant son sommeil. Fébrilement, elle ouvrit le message qui s'intitulait "En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelle" et fut surprise par son contenu.

Le message ne contenait qu'un image représentant un jeune homme étendu sur le sol avec ce qui semblait être une grosse blessure dans sa main gauche. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Asuna était le visage de cet homme : malgré les oreilles elfiques, elle était absolument sûre qu'il s'agissait de Kirito.

Avec cette image, elle ne savait plus quoi faire : pleurer, car il semblait vraiment être à la merci de son fiancé, ou bien être heureuse d'enfin avoir la certitude qu'il était en vie et qu'elle avait une chance de le sauver?

Bien sûr, il était toujours hors de question qu'elle se marie avec Sugô pour cela, d'autant que cette image lui apportait quelques réponses. Elle était à présent pratiquement sûre que Kirito était enfermé dans un autre jeu, similaire à SAO. Elle devait juste trouver lequel, et vite, si elle voulait éviter que son petit-ami garde de grosses séquelles de cette captivité.

Des séquelles... Tout à coup, Asuna ressentit le besoin de réexaminer l'image : elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme lui avait échappé.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'image en détail pour voir d'où venait ce sentiment mais rien ne semblait particulièrement intéressant. Il y avait du blanc partout : le sol, les murs... Elle y distinguait à peine une pointe de bleu, probablement le ciel, mais rien de plus.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à scruter l'image, elle soupira et ferma le mail. C'est là qu'elle compris d'où venait son sentiment de malaise : le titre du mail "En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelle".

En y réfléchissant, ce titre était absurde. Il était évident que la scène se déroulait dans un jeu et les personnages virtuels ne gardent pas de séquelles des coups reçus lors des combats. Les blessures disparaissent toujours après quelques minutes, alors pourquoi Sugô avait-il écrit ça ?

"Non, c'est impossible..." murmura tout à coup Asuna.

Sans plus attendre, elle sauta hors de son lit, s'habilla rapidement, quitta sa chambre puis la demeure familiale avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. En chemin, elle composa le numéro de son frère.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, une voix fatiguée lui répondit : "Oui?"

"Bonjour nii-san. J'ai une question à te poser" déclara précipitamment la rouquine.

"Asuna? De quoi s'agit-il?"

"D'après toi, est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'une blessure infligée dans un jeu se répercute sur le véritable corps du joueur?"

"Hein? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?" répliqua son aîné, surpris.

"Ne t'occupes pas du 'pourquoi', dis moi juste su c'est possible ou non."

Le bus approchait et elle commençait à s'impatienter.

"En théorie, si on retire toutes les sécurités, je suppose que ce n'est pas impossible mais je doute que.."

Asuna ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. "Merci nii-san. Je te rappelle plus tard." Puis elle raccrocha.

**XxXxX**

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Kirito, Asuna se précipita à son chevet mais, à son grand soulagement, rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis sa dernière visite. Par ailleurs, elle ne voyait aucune trace de sang, que cela soit sur les draps ou sur le sol.

Cependant, pour être totalement sûre que tout allait bien, elle observa de plus près la main gauche du jeune homme, celle qui était blessé dans le jeu. C'est alors qu'elle la vit : deux fines et blanches cicatrices était apparues, l'une sur le dos de sa main, l'autre dans sa paume.

Ce fou était donc réellement allé aussi loin. Mais s'il pensait avoir gagné, il risquait d'être déçu car, même s'il elle devait se sacrifier pour y parvenir, Asuna se jura de lui faire payer ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

**XxXxX**

Voilà, fin du second chapitre. Comme j'ai fini de l'écrire à une heure assez tardive, il est plus que probable qu'il y ait des coquilles voire carrément des mots manquants par-ci, par-là, mais je retravaillerais ce chapitre pour corriger le plus gros un peu plus tard, ne vous en faites pas. :)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Merci de votre lecture.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Suguha

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Encore une fois, merci à celles et à ceux qui ont lu cette fic ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews. :)

Grand merci aussi à _**BleachHitsugaya**_ qui me motive et m'a énormément aidé pour ce chapitre car j'avais un peu de mal à mettre mes idées en ordre. Heureusement que tu es là pour me donner des idées, même si tu ne sais pas toujours lesquels je prends! XD

Pour ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, j'ai corrigé quelque fautes et rajouté une phrase que j'avais complètement zappé. N'hésitez pas à le relire. ;)

En passant, voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Keiyan** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**Bri2zy : **On en a déjà discuté mais merci pour les remarques/discutions/corrections. XD Je dois avouer que ça ne fait pas de mal. Et j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter d'écrire passé une certaine heure car tu as vraiment corrigé des trucs affreux. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu écrire ça sans m'en rendre compte.

**FilzW** : Merci beaucoup, ta review était super gentille. :) Après avoir lu ton commentaire, je me suis justement refait ce passage de la rencontre Kirito/Leafa et je me suis bien marré. Merci. :D

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur original de SAO. De ce fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Chapitre 3 : Suguha**

_Ce fou était donc réellement allé aussi loin. Mais s'il pensait avoir gagné, il risquait d'être déçu car, même s'il elle devait se sacrifier pour y parvenir, Asuna se jura de lui faire payer ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. _

**XxXxX**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'Asuna avait découvert ce que Sugô avait fait à Kazuto et elle était encore furieuse mais, cette fois, contre elle-même. En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution pour le sauver, si ce n'était celle proposée par Sugô. Cela la mettait hors d'elle car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer selon les règles imposées par ce fou, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à celui qu'elle aimait, mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle se disait que c'était sa seule solution.

Le pire, c'était lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait de faire les cent pas juste le temps de jeter un oeil à Kazuto. A chaque fois, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait "c'est ta seule solution pour l'instant ". Et chaque fois qu'elle l'observait, elle était également assailli par les mêmes doutes : était-elle réellement capable de jouer le jeu de Sugô pour le sauver ? Avait-elle cette force ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit rien lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une autre personne pénétra dans la chambre.

"Asuna?"

**XxXxX**

Suguha Kirigaya, la soeur de Kazuto, rendait souvent visite à son frère le matin avant d'aller à l'école. Pour elle, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de lui rendre visite les soirs à cause de ses activités de club. Bien sûr, elle lui rendait aussi visite durant ses jours de congé, mais ces visites ponctuelles ne lui auraient jamais suffit car, à chaque fois qu'elle quittait cette chambre d'hôpital, elle avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son frère en vie. Du moins, aussi vivant que puisse être un jeune homme inconscient depuis plus de deux ans.

Cela faisait en effet deux ans et demi que Suguha n'avait pas discuté avec son frère. Deux ans et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu les yeux ouverts. Deux ans et demi qu'elle n'avait plus vu ses parents sourire.

Cette expérience avait été très dure à vivre pour elle et, pendant deux ans, elle avait porté ce fardeau seule. Mais après tout ce temps, elle avait presque failli tout abandonner, perdant tout espoir. Et c'est à ce moment là que le miracle eu lieu : à travers tout le pays, des joueurs se réveillaient les uns après les autres.

C'est à cette époque qu'elle fit la connaissance d'Asuna.

Quelques jours après son réveil, la jeune fille était venue rentre visite à Kazuto accompagnée de son grand frère. Elle était en fauteuil roulant et paraissait très faible mais elle avait tenu à faire le déplacement. La jeune rousse s'était d'abord présentée comme une amie de Kazuto et une de ses alliées dans le jeu mais Suguha n'avait pas été dupe. Lorsqu'Asuna regardait son frère, elle ne le regardait pas comme un ami ou comme un allié. Elle l'observait amoureusement. Suguha avait tout de suite compris qu'Asuna aimait son frère et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisit de devenir son amie.

Au cours des six derniers mois, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues très proches, notamment parce qu'elles partageaient leurs peines et leurs espoirs. Parfois, elles rendaient visite à Kazuto ensemble, mais c'était assez rare puisque toutes deux étaient très occupées : Asuna à cause de sa famille et de ses études, Suguha à cause de ses entraînements et compétitions.

Du coup, Suguha avait été assez surprise de trouver la rouquine dans la chambre de son frère de si bon matin. D'autant plus que la jeune fille semblait totalement ailleurs à tel point que cela mis la brune mal à l'aise. Alors elle l'appela.

"Asuna?"

**XxXxX**

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers Suguha. Elle semblait nerveuse.

"Oh, Suguha, c'est toi? Bien sûr que c'est toi, comme tous les matins. Quelle heure est-il?" demanda t-elle en jetant un oeil à sa montre. "Oh, il est déjà si tard?! J'ai intérêt d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. On se voit ce week-end."

Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie mais Suguha lui barra la route. Le comportement d'Asuna lui paraissait suspect et elle était presque sûre qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?" demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

"R-rien" bredouilla Asuna, mais son corps la trahissait puisque ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge. Elle ne voulait pas mentir mais elle ne voulait pas non plus impliquer la soeur de Kazuto dans ses histoires avec Sugô. Surtout pas après ce que cet homme avait fait, lui prouvant qu'il était prêt à aller très loin pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

"Asuna, dis-moi s'il te plaît. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, non?"

Bien sûr qu'elle avait confiance en elle, mais la rouquine ne voulait vraiment pas impliquer la plus jeune. Mais cette dernière insista :

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi."

Et Asuna craqua. De toute façon, elle finirait forcément par en parler à quelqu'un alors pourquoi pas à Suguha? La jeune fille avait déjà compris que quelque chose clochait de toute façon. Il lui faudrait juste être prudente à l'avenir pour que Sugô ne découvre pas qu'une autre personne était au courant de la situation.

"D'accord, je vais te le dire, mais pas ici. Ca serait problématique si on surprenait notre conversation."

"Allons chez moi dans ce cas, mes parents sont déjà partis travailler. On sera tranquilles" déclara Suguha, prête à partir.

"Et l'école?" demanda la rousse.

"On sèche pour la matinée" répondit la brune avec un large sourire.

"Tu veux que je sèche des cours?!"

"Ca sera la première fois que tu le feras? Sérieusement?! Allez viens, c'est pas dramatique. Ca te fera une nouvelle expérience" répliqua Suguha visiblement très amusée.

Elle agrippa la main d'Asuna et l'entraîna à sa suite.

**XxXxX**

Après les événements survenues quelques heures plus tôt, Yui n'avait pas quitté son père, bien que celui-ci semble l'ignorer.

Lorsqu'Oberon était parti, elle s'était immédiatement précipitée vers Kirito, mais ce dernier était resté parfaitement immobile pendant plusieurs minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par se relever, serrant sa main blessée, avant de s'affaler contre les barreaux. Il y était encore adossé, tenant toujours sa main bien que la marque rouge n'y soit plus.

Yui supposait que la douleur était encore présente mais elle n'osait pas le lui demander.

Perchée sur son épaule, appuyée contre sa joue, elle faisait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'apaiser à ce moment-là : elle lui communiquait silencieusement son soutien.

**XxXxX**

Il était presque midi et Suguha était en train de préparer de quoi manger pour elle et Asuna. La rouquine lui avait expliqué le plus gros de la situation mais avait omis quelques éléments comme le fait que Kirito avait été blessé dans la réalité. Elle n'avait pas non plus prononcé le nom de Sugô, évitant ainsi que la jeune fille ne cherche à le retrouver par elle-même.

"Asuna, peux-tu me montrer l'image qu'il t'as envoyé?" demanda la brune en lui tendant une assiette.

La rouquine chercha le mail sur son téléphone et lui passa l'appareil.

"Il n'y a pas vraiment d'indices sur le lieu malheureusement. Tout est blanc, le sol, les murs..."

Mais Asuna fut soudainement interrompu lorsque son téléphone retomba sur table. Elle se tourna alors vers Suguha qui arborait une expression choquée.

"Je... Je sais où il est" bredouilla t-elle dans un souffle.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui et tu avais raison, il est enfermé dans un autre jeu. Il s'agit d'Alfheim Online."

**XxXxX**

"Yui, réveilles-toi ma grande."

La petite fée ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle s'était visiblement endormi sur l'épaule de Kirito.

"Papa?" demanda t-elle encore un peu endormie. Puis, tout à coup, la mémoire lui revint : "Tu vas bien? Tu te sens bien? Comment va ta main?"

Son père lui sourit et lui frotta la tête.

"Je vais bien. Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée."

Elle lui sourit à son tour avant de s'envoler pour se percher sur sa tête. Elle lui annonça alors fièrement :

"Puisque tu vas mieux, je peux t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle du jour! J'ai enfin pu communiqué avec un joueur!"

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui raconter sa petite aventure mais, soudain, Kirito perçu des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un venait... encore.

Le jeune prisonnier se releva brusquement, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

"Yui, sors d'ici"

"Mais papa..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Mon corps ici n'est pas réel. Il ne peuvent pas vraiment me faire de mal. Ce n'est pas ton cas et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors fais ce que je te dis et retourne en bas pour l'instant. Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas." lui ordonna t-il.

La petite fée hésita mais s'envola finalement hors de la cage.

**XxXxX**

Fin du troisième chapitre. Comme les fois précédentes, il doit y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographes & coquille. Mais comme d'habitude, je retravaillerais tout ça.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. :)

Merci pour votre lecture.


	6. Bonus : Kirito no monogatari

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Merci à tous les lecteurs ainsi qu'à ceux qui laissent des reviews.

C'est un peu grâce à vous que j'ai senti le besoin d'écrire ce petit bonus car, que cela soit dans la version anglaise ou française de la fic, beaucoup de gens m'ont dit que Kirito était 'bizarre' ou qu'il avait l'air 'trop faible'. Pour moi, il est très loin d'être faible mais, dans ma fic, c'est plus au niveau du mental que ça se joue. J'ai donc écris ce petit bonus pour montrer qu'on peut être fort sans forcément jouer de l'épée. En outre, je voulais aussi mettre en valeur son point de vue dans l'histoire. Kirito est un homme d'action et l'inaction à laquelle il est forcé a un effet déplorable sur lui.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur original de SAO. De ce fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Kirito no monogatari**

_**Six mois après le combat entre Kirito et Kayaba Akihiko (Heathcliff)/En parallèle du prologue**_

Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait gagné Sword Art Online. Six mois qu'il était prisonnier de ce fou. Six mois d'ennuis et de résistance futile contre son geôlier et six mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il _l_'avait vu.

"Asuna" murmura t-il doucement, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom pouvait l'invoquer à ses côtés.

Kirito se sentait seul et s'ennuyait à mourir. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était sentit aussi impuissant, aussi faible. Même lorsqu'il jouait à SAO, il avait eu la possibilité de combattre et de prendre son destin en main. Mais ici, dans ce monde, dans cette foutu cage, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et cela le rendait fou peu à peu.

Il voulait quitter cet endroit et était prêt à se battre pour cela. Il n'avait d'ailleurs cessé d'essayer pendant les six derniers mois mais, malheureusement, toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Il n'avait évidemment pas abandonné cette idée mais, désormais, il préférait attendre d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard pour être sûr de réussir et, pour cela, il avait besoin d'aide. Une aide que Yui était actuellement en train de chercher.

Quand il s'était éveillé dans cette cage pour la première fois, il avait été totalement désorienté. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir vu la destruction d'Aincrad. Ensuite, une vive lumière blanche les avaient enveloppé lui et Asuna et puis plus rien. Rien que l'obscurité et le silence, puis cette étrange pièce blanche.

Rapidement, Kirito avait compris qu'il était dans un jeu et il avait fait la connaissance d'Oberon, qui s'était présenté comme le 'roi des fées'. Le jeune prisonnier constata assez vite que le 'roi' aimait s'écouter parler et il passait de longs moments à déclamer de longues tirades ennuyeuses. Toutefois, au cours de ces tirades, il arrivait qu'Oberon laisse échapper quelque chose d'intéressant et, au bout d'un mois, Kirito avait fini par avoir une idée assez précise de sa situation : le 'roi' comptait l'utiliser comme otage pour forcer Asuna à l'épouser vu que la jeune fille avait visiblement refusé. S'il avait tout suivit, Oberon était le fiancé d'Asuna avant même qu'elle ne joue à SAO et, pendant deux ans, il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille.

Lorsqu'Argus avait fait faillite, sa société avait pris le relais pour entretenir les NerveGear et maintenir les joueurs en vie. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait découvert sa trahison : la jeune femme s'était mariée à quelqu'un dans le jeu. C'était _lui_, _Kirito_, qu'elle avait épousée.

Lorsqu'il eût compris ça, le jeune prisonnier sut instantanément que cet homme le haïssait et qu'il devait trouver un moyen de quitter ce monde.

Heureusement, grâce aux informations qu'il avait glané, il savait que ce nouveau monde était une sorte de copie du système de SAO. Il en avait donc déduit qu'il devait toujours posséder ses armes dans son inventaire et avait essayé d'y accéder lorsque Oberon n'était pas là. Malheureusement, la chance n'avait pas été avec lui car toutes ses possessions étaient inutilisables. La seule chose qui lui restait, et cela l'avait grandement soulagé, c'était le coeur de Yui.

Grâce à elle, il n'était plus seul, même si elle quittait souvent la cage lorsqu'Oberon était présent ou lorsqu'elle allait chercher de l'aide. Sa présence et le souvenir d'Asuna avaient aidé Kirito à tenir le coup.

Mais après six mois de captivité, le jeune homme commençait à perdre espoir. Il n'avait pas utilisé son véritable corps depuis deux ans et demi et il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit mourant sans le savoir. Le temps lui était compté et il le savait parfaitement.

**XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. :) Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews cette fois mais je le ferais dans le chapitre suivant, comme d'habitude.


End file.
